


The Vampire Queen and The Vampaneze King

by WaffleSAMA



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Bring the girl wipe away the dept, I'm lying to you Steve is still a dick, M/M, Mpreg, Okay I'll stop now, Past Character Death, Slow Updates, Steve isn't a dick, The Cake Is A Lie, romance!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In 200 years a Vampire Queen and a Vampaneze King will appear once again! They must fall in love or the entire Vampire and Vampaneze clan will be destroyed by each other! The two will meet and join together in harmony then a new breed of vampire will be born. It will be called The Revenants.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this! It came to me while I was at my job and it wouldn't leave me alone! Please forgive me! My other stories aren't forgotten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In two hundred years a Vampire Queen and a Vampaneze King will appear once again! They must fall in love or the entire Vampire and Vampaneze clan will be destroyed by each other in a fit of rage! The two will meet and join together, upon copulation a new breed of vampire will be born. They will be called The Revenants. But if no child is born after, the wars will begin and tear everything apart as you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited! Now my writing isn't so... bad! Still can't write for shit but it's better. I'm older now so hopefully these... *counts on fingers* three years have done me some good.
> 
> I wish I could go to every one of you can just say sorry. But I can't so I'll make it up to you be editing everything then adding new chapters.
> 
> I'm back and hopefully I'm not going anywhere.

_Vampire mountain loomed ahead as Mr. Des Tiny strolls forward with his heart shaped watch in his hand. Breathing in the night air a sinister smile erupts on his face. "Nothing like some good ole chaos."_

" _Halt! State your business!" The guard commands with a glare._

_Mr. Tiny fixes his glasses with a wide smile. His yellow teeth gleam as he speaks. "Just here to deliver some news. Send word to the Princes would you?"_

_The guard thumps the ground with his staff, signalling something in the shadows behind him. "Malkah! A message for the princes!" He shouts._

_A sound akin to nails on a chalkboard resounds in the night as the Messenger climbs down from her hiding spot. "That's me, Sir. S-sorry," She clears her throat. "What's the message?"_

_Tiny takes in her general appearance. "Tell your princes that a new prophecy is beginning to form. I am sure they would be interested to know what it is since it does involve them."_

" _O-of course Sir. R-r-right away." Knocking on the door behind her, Malkah waits as it opens enough to let her in._

_Everyone in the dining hall stops and turns as Malkah shuffles in. The Princes turn their attention towards her as she bows. "My Princes, it is Mr. Tiny. He says there is something everyone wants to know about our future."_

_It becomes silent, the only noises coming from shifting bodies and the thumps from the paws of wolves. Malkah the Messenger- or Measly depending on who's asking- holds herself steady as every vampire in the hall gazes upon her. "He says he is bringing news of the future."_

_An uproar begins and every vampire starts talking loudly. Some looks towards the Princes, others shiver with fear. Curiousity was in the air, making every vampire seem like a wild animal. Whenever Mr. Tiny comes everyone knows it to bring news of devastation and destruction. The vampires voices sound scared or worried with a hint of excitement. 'What do you think he came for?' One asks a companion._

_Said companion shrugs. 'I dunno. I bet it's not good. He never brings good news.'_

_The Princes share a look as they rise. "To the Prince's hallway! Now!" Mika yells._

_They begin walking to the room with a trail of worried vampires in their stead. As they walk closer to the doors Paris notices the crumpled forms of the guards. "Mika. Look."_

_Rushing forward Mika slams open the door to reveal a smirking Desmond Tiny. Mr. Tiny is sitting on the throne where Paris Skyle is known to sit at during meetings. "What is the meaning of this Desmond?!"_

_Mr. Tiny leans forward, smiling while looking at his heart watch. "I have brought all of you maggots a prophecy."_

_Mika growls as the man crosses his legs. "Get on with it!"_

_"Mika, Mika," Tiny chastises with a tsk. "You know what happens when I'm rushed. Things slip my mind."_

_Leaping Mika grabs Tiny's collar in his hands. "Listen you god damn bas-!"_

_Paris appears next to Mika a puts a hand on his shoulder. "Please Mika, you must calm yourself. You know he is right."_

_Snarling Mika drops the conniving bastard of a man down. Mr. Tiny straightens out his jacket and dusts it off._

_"Where were we? Oh yes, the prophecy you came to me for," This brings out enraged shouts of denial._

_"In two hundred years a Vampire Queen and a Vampaneze King will appear once more. They must fall in love or the entire Vampire and Vampaneze clan will be destroyed by each other in a fit of madness! The two will meet and join together, upon copulation a new breed of vampire will be born. They will be called The Revenants. But if no child is born after, the wars will begin and tear everything apart as you know it." If possible Mr. Tiny's insane smirk grows even wider._

_'What do they look like?'_

_'Who will we know when we find them?'_

_'How many times do we have to bring them together?' Paris asks over the yelling, his voice strong against the others._

_Mr. Tiny laughs and holds out five gnarled fingers. "This many times. Be wise on how you use your tries, the apocalypse waits for no beings."_

_Mika turns out of the hall, fury in his eyes. "Where are you going dear Mika? I thought you loved hearing my prophecies. Your brother loved them so!" Desmond calls out._

_The black haired prince doesn't give him a reply, he keeps on walking forward, his large fist tightening. Mika slips out and sits on the edge of the mountain most vampires called home. He sighs and looks up at the night sky. "Prince? Whatever is the matter?" Malkah the Messenger asks._

_Her eyes seem in fear of the larger vampire but her body creeps closer. Mika turns and grunts. "None of your business child."_

_"Child? My Princeling, I am about as old as you." Malkah laughs nervously, sitting herself next to the vampire._

_Mika looks back up to the sky. "Then I'm sure you heard the story of the Vampire Queen and The Vampaneze King. A classic tale."_

_"I have. Would you like me to repeat it?" Malkah questions._

_The wind picks up, moving the Mika's hair from his face. Malkah catches a glimpse of a scar on his face. Entranced by his features she didn't notice when he replied. "If you feel the need too."_

_Malkah clears her throat and looks out onto the moonlit valleys, the story already leaking back into her mind from a long time ago when her father told her. "When the very first vampire appeared she was called the Queen, simply because she was to be the first of the vampires. Mr. Tiny had created her from the very same DNA wolves have. That is why we are commonly flooded with our furry friends, because to them we are a pack," Malkah glances at Mika and feels her ears grow hot as he looks at her. "Mr. Tiny didn't want to rule the vampires so he set the Queen in charge of everything. She was a wonderful leader but lonely as most monarchs are. So one evening she left her chambers and ran. She didn't care where she went she just...left. Until she met the first Vampaneze created. He had just went out for the night to feed and didn't know vampire blood was poison to him, like children they didn't know there would be repercussions for sucking the blood of each other. He attacked the Queen who in turn fought back in retaliation. Blood poured and some landed in the Queen's' mouth. Disgusted she vomited until she was weak from the loss of nutrients. The Queen Vampire was too tired to move from her losing her stomach. She waited for her death until she found the Vampaneze's lips were connected to hers." Malkah looked at Mika, unsure if she should stop or not._

_"You may continue." Mika tells her, gruffly._

_"He told her that he was lonely because there were no others like him. And when he saw her he couldn't help but to feel the loneliness disappear. He helped her up and together they walked back to the Queen's home. There the two continued to live together, content with each other, never asking for more. But Mr. Tiny got word of it and he was displeased, these two clans were never suppose to meet. If the two combined then a peace would spread through both tribes that would rival Pax Romana. So he formulated a plan to separate the two like the sly man that he is. Since the two refused to drink human blood they were satisfied with animal blood, far less people were hurt because of it. He started to remove the animals and destroy the only food source they had. Then he decided to let a human child wander into the mountain so the need to feed would be to unbearably strong."_

_"The Vampaneze was the first to break." Mika cuts in, his eyes closed as he gets absorbed into the story._

_"Yes. And he suck the child dry, nearly killing him. The Queen was devastated and vowed revenge on her lover. They had made an oath never to harm the humans and he had broke that. Like it was nothing." Malkah grits out, showing her displeasure on the matter._

_Mika looks at the woman's jaw, noticing it when it tightens. "The Queen ran off to find Mr. Tiny who was waiting for her. He gave her everything she needed to kill him and set off. For years the two fought until the Queen finally killed him with her blade. That was when Mr. Tiny took his heart and made it into his watch. The Queen didn't understand why he took the heart of her lover, she was too broken up about his death. In his final moments he whispered he loved her and the Queen sobbed, weeping on about her regrets. She killed herself by drinking her love's blood."_

_There was a pause as Malkah looks at her hands, evident she didn't want to finish the story. "Are you going to finish it?" Mika asks the woman, hearing her quiet sighs._

_Malkah nods her head and wipes her face with jerky movements. "The child that had been bitten didn't die though. He became the Vampaneze Lord only a few ranks lower than the King. He saw the Queen kill the King and roared with rage, you know once a person is bitten by a certain type of blood drinker they are now their servant for life. Without a leader most of these bitten fellows go mad. Of course the Lord went insane and this sparked a deep hatred between clans." Malkah finishes off._

_She scoots next to Mika for comfort and curls around him, weary of what he might do. Mika awkwardly puts an arm around her, feeling the woman shake with unspoken terror. "I do not wish to die simply because our two clans never found peace. Tell me Mika, what should we do?"_

_"We train and we defend. When the prophecy comes true we will be ready to stand beside our Queen. No matter if the outcome is good or bad."_

_Malkah looks at the Prince's blank face and sighs. "Good or bad." She repeats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Nothing like editing things you've already written. o (>W


	2. The suspense is killing me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once something is open it cannot be closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go ahead, I know you wanna read it.

 

Mr. Crepsley sits in his coffin, examining the letter Mr. Tall gave to him before he and Darren left Cirque Du Freak. He puts his nails on the edge of the letter, ready to open it, and takes a deep breath. But before he can do it a familiar phrase whispers through his mind. " _Once something is open it cannot be closed again."_

Slender fingers tear the envelope and grab at the small paper concealed inside. Most of the page is blank except for a few inked letters.

_'Larten._

_You have 3 tries left. Tell the rest of your kind so as well._

_-Desmond'_

The older vampire shoot out of his coffin, the lid banging against the wall. This meant the Vampire Queen and met with the King once again! But why did Mr. Tiny send the letter to him only? Why not the princes? "I thought this concerned everybody." He muses out loud, a foolish mistake on his part.

"What concerns everybody?" Darren asks, leaning over the open coffin.

His maroon eyes look down on the note with contained curiosity. "This letter. Mr. Tiny sent it to me." Larten replies vaguely. "He is simply relaying some news."

Huffing Darren leans in closer. "Very descriptive. What type of news?" The boy reaches for the paper.

The older vampire tries to sit up and fakes having back pains. He rolls on his side to bury the letter underneath him. "Oh, my old vampire bones." Larten moans out.

"I don't understand what it means anyway." Darren says hotly, helping Mr. Crepsley out of his coffin.

The paper was too broad, Darren couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Nobody has told you about the prophecy Desmond gave to us two hundred years ago?" Larten questions, confusion on his face.

Shrugging Darren shakes his head. "I would remember if they did." Larten stores the information for later.

Making a swirling motion with his finger, Crepsley gestures at Darren. "Out. I will tell you when I finish clothing myself."

Darren huffs and stomps to the door "Fine, I'm going! Maybe one of the librarians have the story!"

"I promise this story to you. Now please let me clothe myself first!" Larten yells back at the boy.

He only gets a door slam in reply. Wincing as it echos Larten heaves out a loud breath. "That child."

Darren stomps down the hallway loudly. He mumbles vile things under his breath. "Stupid Mr. Crepsley." The boy hisses out. "Ugh! Why does he think that I shouldn't know things?! I'm a vampire too!"

Darren doesn't notice when he bumps into Malkah, general to the Princes. "Oh my! What a troubled face." The woman smiles at the frown she receives.

The years have been kind to her unlike her mate. Her black hair has been shaved off in a buzzcut. Her ebony skin is still soft and wrinkle free, with only a few scars blemishing it, unlike Mika's wrinkled face. Her shape is thick and curvy but don't let it fool you. After years with Mika she had became calculating and cunning, traits Mika loved and respected her for. Gossips say that the two met when Malkah was still called by her old title, Malkah the Measly. Which was surprising considering the two's personalities. The mated pair never spoke of it but when ever it was brought up the two shared an indescribable look. Most just let the matter slide as all gossip does when unconfirmed. It was simply rumors after all. The general ruffles his hair, "What is wrong Little Prince? Stress getting to you?"

Darren pushes the hand off his head with a sigh. "No," He looks down. "When you first became a general did anyone ever question you?" Malkah looks worried for a moment.

"Yeah. It happens kid. What made this come up?" She recalls how it was when she was made a vampire general by the Princes; many thought her position was won over by favoritism. Only few knew what she really went through to get there.

"Nothing Malkah. I'm just thinking." Darren retorts.

The letter is still on his mind and he knows until Mr. Crepsley tells him, he won't know the story. It irked him to no end that Mr. Crepsley didn't trust him enough! "That doesn't sound like nothing little Prince. Come walk with me. Maybe it will clear your disturbed mind." Malkah suggests with a full smile.

It was like dark intent was coming from her as she watches the boy's next move. "But-"

Malkah glares at him, her grin making her look predatory and dangerous. "What was that?"

Darren surrenders and lets the woman lead- drag- him outside. The short woman walks the two to a cliff where she plops down. Malkah pats the spot next to her with an inviting grin. Darren shuffles forward. "I'm not sure I can do this." The last time he was on a cliff it involved him falling off.

If possible he wanted to avoid that happening again.

Malkah crosses her legs. "Yes you can. Now do you want to hear the story or not?" Her smile has turned into something creepy.

She grabs Darren's arm and drags him to the cold ground. Cracks appear from the impact as Malkah speaks. "Don't worry I wouldn't let a Prince fall. Besides, you are too important to die by my hand."

Darren winces as he feels the force of the pull all through his body. "Dammit! That hurt." He hisses out sibilantly.

Malkah pats his face with a small hand. "Poor baby. After going through the trials a simple fall hurts like hell," She laughs hollowly. "If that hurts I can't imagine what it's gonna feel like later."

"What?" Darren lifts an eyebrow at her, dubiety all over his face.

"I brought you out here for a reason. There is a story I told to Mika long ago in this very spot." Malkah looks up at the illuminated stars up above. The moon shines on them making it look like Malkah had a glowing halo. Only thing she needed now was a pair of wings. Malkah meets his gaze and he turns away, embarrassed. She smirks and scratches her scalp. "It started when Mr. Tiny came to visit us when I was only a hundred and seven."

Darren sits up straight and leans in closer. "I was frightened because he came with such a look even I had never seen before." Malkah's voice trembles, her haunting smile getting wider and wider. "Tiny never brings good news. He always leaves destruction in his wake."

Darren grimaces. "So what did he say?"

"He came in talking about a prophecy," Malkah stops grinning when she feels a presence behind her. "Mika I-!"

"No. What did I tell you about telling just anyone that story? There are too many spies around now. " Mika scolds, lifting the woman to her feet.

"But 'Kia dear the boy wanted, no, deserved to know. We shouldn't keep secrets from out new Prince." Malkah replies, looking up at her lover.

"Is this true?" Mika glares at Darren, his yellow eyes searching for any lies told.

"Yes. I wanted to know what happened long ago." Darren says standing up.

Malkah shoots Darren a thumbs up. "Besides darling, I know more than those pesky old biddies in the grand library. Anyway, it's getting late and I need to go do general things like sword fighting- eep!" She tries to move out of Mika's arms slowly but to no avail.

"Stay still." Mika grumbles out, tightening his grip on his struggling wife.

Twisting in his arms Malkah pounds on his chest. "You feel like my father not my lover sometimes." Malkah mutters, clawing at his arms when he constricts her even more.

Mika glares at her and she kisses his lips to soften up her lover. "Oh 'Kia. You know that I don't mean that." She admits. "I am sorry."

Sighing, Mika pulls the woman closer to him. "Is that why you weren't in the coffin this morning?"

"Of course. I would never leave you alone by yourself. I know you hate that." Malkah retorts.

Darren looks at the two, unsettled, the public displays of affection surprising him. He had never seen Mika this gentle with anybody. Or Malkah this sincere. "You had me worried." Mika reveals to his mate gingerly. "The griffin was the only one who had seen you and even she didn't know where you went."

Malkah puts a small hand on his face. "Stop before you hurt yourself. I know what you're saying and you're such a hopeless romantic." She conveys with a fond tone. "I love you too."

Darren glimpse away as the two look into each other's eyes. Inspecting the valley below Darren jumps when Mika's voice breaks the mood. "While I would love to continue this, Larten has a message from Desmond. The meeting is starting in ten minutes."

Darren watches as Malkah's eyes open wide. With quick, precise movements she dusts off imaginary dirt from her pants. "Love, carry me? I'm oh so weak." She jokes with outstretched arms.

Darren feels misery in his chest-was it his chest or heart?- as he watches the coupled vampires interact freely. He recalled what happened before, when he was still a human. Things about Steve like his hair and his entrancing eyes...

Mika lifts the female off the ground and starts walking back to the entrance, snapping Darren to attention. "If you wish to find out you must talk to Desmond Tiny. We cannot risk a breach in security. My wife," Mika makes sure to send a heated look her way. "Always lets her lips move freely. Do not mind her. We will be going to the meeting now, do not forget to be there." With those final words Mika flits away lugging Malkah along with him.

"I really am sorry Darren! A Prince's word is final! Find me later!"

Within seconds the couple departed and Darren was left alone again with his thoughts. "It's okay. It's not like the suspense was killing me." Darren remarks to the empty space in front of him.

He squats down again in annoyance. Would nobody tell him what that letter meant?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later.


	3. Griffins and Adventure Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffins can last up to 800 years in the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again.

"Why must you go?" Harkat inquires sullenly.

"I have to find this out Harkat," Darren replies, closing his bag. "I have a feeling that if I don't something bad will happen."

Darren zips it up as Harkat fingers his cloak. "Can't I come with you?" Harkat tries for the last time.

"There somethings I have to do on my own." The response causes the little person to frown with displeasure.

Harkat grumbles and latches onto Darren's leg. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll take a sword with me and fight." Darren counters, walking to the door with ease considering the added weight.

"What if you get lost?" Harkat probes like a child.

"I know the way to Cirque Du Freak like the back of my hand." Darren chuckles.

Acknowledging the guards outside his door Darren waves goodbye. The two begin to traipse down the hallway and Darren continues to answer the questions shot at him from Harkat. The vampire and the little person don't notice when a pair of glowing eyes peers at them from the darkness of a room. As the two get closer the eyes close and a body slithers between the doors. Thin wisps of turquoise appear as the gateways conceal themselves once more. "Darren! You never came to see me!" A recognizable voice wails out.

Harkat's eyes open wide as he beams as the voice. He releases Darren's legs and runs towards the ebony skinned woman. "Malkah!"

"Kat! I haven't seen you in forever and a day!" Malkah bursts out.

The little person leaps into Malkah's arms and embraces the woman tightly. She returns the favor by nuzzling the small person's cheek affectionately. Darren stops next to the duo, weary of the two. "Harkat? You know her?"

The two stop embracing to look at him with identical expressions of glee. The two whisper about something and must come to a mutual agreement because Malkah drops the little person on the ground. "I _am_ a general here and just about everyone knows who the generals are."

Harkat waves his small stitched up hands to gain attention. "She helped me with the nightmares when you and Larten were gone."

Malkah bends over to kiss Harkat's cheek, smiling sweetly while doing so. "I hate to see a trusted comrade in pain so I helped him out. With a small price of course."

Harkat leers back at her. "If you want to call it a 'small price'."

"But of course Harkat. I don't like asking for much. Just a small token or two." Malkah says with a tone that made Darren think she was referring to something else.

Darren kneels down to Harkat's level. "I'm glad she will be able to help you in my absence."

"Excuse me! But you must remember, I don't do anything for free. So," She drags out the 'o'. "There is a price to be paid."

"What do you want?" Darren asks honestly confused.

He wasn't sure he would be able to give her what she wanted. Malkah looks at Darren with a gleaming smile on her face. She had caught him. "In my chambers there is a pet of mine the Mika gave to me a long time ago," Malkah puts her hands on her chest, close to her heart. "She is growing older and I afraid it is time she got out more. She can't stay hidden any longer. My cost to you is to keep my pet Affili with you on this journey."

Harkat shakes his head and pats Malkah's knee. "You have to tell him what she is. A pet is like a dog, not what you have."

Malkah looks down. "He doesn't know?" But _I_ thought…" Harkat glances up at her with a pointed look.

"Oh, ok then. Well, Affili is my pet griffin." Malkah says casually as if that is the most normal thing in the world.

Darren does a double take. "Griffin? How do you have a griffin? And more importantly why are you letting her stay with me? What if I lose her or something?"

"Then she'll come back home. Now follow me, you have to meet her." Malkah says, walking in the direction of her chambers, the discussion over.

Harkat runs to keep up with the woman and Darren begins to stride forward behind them. "Malkah what is the reason of this?" Harkat whispers harshly.

The woman exhales slowly. "The world we live in is growing more and more destructive. We need our Princes to stay at our side if we are to win. I don't like the fact Darren is going alone without any form of protection." Malkah admits reluctantly.

Harkat nods. "He said I was not allowed to go with him."

"I went to talk Evanna the other day, while she was in. She foreshadowed Darren's journey would result in something we've been waiting for," Malkah looks at the nail marks on her fingertips. "She said a new type of vampire was to be born like the prophecy said."

"You don't think?" Harkat probes excitedly. "Is he the…?"

Malkah attempts to seem happy as she remembers Evanna's true words. "I do. That's why I'm sending Affili with him. Just in case she needs to report back to me."

"Clever."

"I agree. It was spur of the moment, but I feel as if this plan will work out."

"What are you two talking about?" Darren asks, finally catching up.

"Harkat is just excited to see Affili. I was just telling him how old she is." Malkah lies, grinning while doing so.

"How old is she?" Darren questions. "I've read about griffins but this my first time seeing one."

"Prepare to be amazed kid. My baby's about ninety years old if I remember correctly. Most would call her a child but she is quite large." Malkah comments as she opens the door to her room.

The room is expansive with a huge coffin sitting in the smack middle of it. The area is filled to the brim with old artifacts and numerous paintings. Most of the paintings were of the Princes, Mika of course. But as Darren investigates further he can see some of Malkah when she was younger. Books lay on the shelfs in the back, the pages yellowing from age. The most noticeable thing about the space was the fireplace. The flames were purple and constantly flickering even though there was no wood or fuel. "Wait here."

Malkah disappears into the room where the fireplace's light doesn't reach her. The flames flicker uncertainly as she walks past, almost as if they are scared of her. Storing the information for later Darren listens as chirping could be heard and a cooing voice. The clicking of talons is what announces the creature's presence. "Little Prince, meet my pet."

The mythical creature is different shades white all over and has piercing red eyes. Affili yawns and scratches her face with her back paws. "Why is she white?" Darren asks, walking closer. "In the books they say the griffins are brown."

"She is an albino. She is very rare so we keep her here in our room so hunters don't kill her and wondering eyes won't see." Malkah smiles out, caressing Affili's head.

Affili purrs and leans into the touch like a cat. "Why do you trust me with her?" Darren inquires.

"Because I know you'll take care of her." Malkah comments, removing her hand.

Affili whines from the lost warmth and opens her wings in an attempt to make Malkah pet them. "Ok silly girl. Calm down." Affili tilts her head and flaps her winged appendages. "Yes darling you are being silly."

Darren looks the Griffin's white stretched out wings. Harkat oohs and awes at the sight. "How did you ever get her? If you don't mind me asking."

Malkah grins and puts a hand on her chin. "I first got her when she was still a newborn. Damn, it's been a minute."

 

_"Keep up slow poke!" Malkah yells over the wind._

_Mika shakes his head at his energetic lover. "I don't see the rush. They don't expect to see us in the next few days."_

_Malkah climbs up a rock and leaps to the top, sitting down on it. "It's as my father said. Leave early so you can get a headstart."_

_She extends a hand in Mika's direction. "Come on Kia. Just a little more. You can make it old man."_

_Mika looks up and grabs her hand, pulling her down to his level. "Ah! Kia! You do this all the time!"_

_"Why go early when we can have a little fun?" Mika challenges, pulling his lover closer._

 

"Wait! What did he mean about a little fun? And are we talking about the right Mika here?" Darren inquires with an arched eyebrow. "The one I know is way more stoic than that."

Malkah puts her hand on her cheek. "Such a negative thinker. Besides we were young and in love! Of _course_ we were different then."

Harkat chuckles. "She likes her sexual life kept private like everyone else."

 

_"I'm sure we have time." Malkah replies, kissing Mika's lips. "After this race!"_

_She runs out of his embrace, flitting away from her lover in less than a second. Mika shakes his head and grins. He flits by and catches up to his mate in record time. "Who's the old man now?"_

_"No fair! I even had a head start this time." The woman complains still going._

_"You can never win by cheating." Mika says, brushing past Malkah. "It doesn't provide a challenge."_

_"Ever the bragger." Malkah retorts, slowing up._

_Mika stops abruptly, his eyes instantly on alert. A weak sounding noise could be heard near by, prompting Mika to move forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Malkah creeps behind him with a dagger hidden in her hand. Mika looks at his mate with three fingers up. Malkah in turn holds up two._

" _One." The say in usion._

_They peer behind an oak tree with stoic faces. The noises were coming from a dying adult griffin. It's wings were cut off at the base bone, a fatal wound for the creatures. As the two walk closer they can see it's hind legs severed as well. When the two vampires approach it hisses and scoots away the best it could. Malkah winces. "The thing's in bad shape." Mika notes._

_The griffin's breathing picks up as it flips it's head around, the pain crippling in its state. It grabs something squealing in it's mouth and brings it closer to the couple. The adult griffin pushes the struggling object towards Malkah with pleading eyes. Upon further inspection it is a white Griffin that is smaller than a human baby. The poor creature's eyes are closed indicating that it was still dependant upon its mother. It whimpers again and creeps closer to the heat that it has grown to know. The female griffin, or so the two assumed, exhales harshly and uses her head to push it back towards the vampires. Mika bends over, grabbing the baby griffin in his large hands. It chirps as it is lifted from the ground. "Oh my. That's terribly sad." Malkah says with her voice hollow and low._

_Mika hands his wife the creature with care. "I'm going to put her out of her misery. Take her offspring away."_

_Malkah turns and walks away as Mika leans in closer to the dying mythical creature. "You have done well. We will care for your child now. Thank you."_

_The creature glances at him with golden eyes that say thank you for the last time. The Prince positions his knife at the creature's neck, the griffin's eyes close, finally able to die in peace. With one swift movement the griffin dies quietly with blood flowing openly from the wound. "It is done."_

_The baby griffin whimpers and nudges its head against Malkah's arm, the bond with it's mother severed. "I am sorry little one," Malkah tells it. "Your mother isn't coming back."_

_The white baby buries its head in Malkah's chest. "I'm sorry." She apologizes again and again as if that would take the pain away._

"And I have kept her ever since." Malkah finishes off. "That is how I meet her."

Darren rubs the Griffin's head. "You tell the story so casually as if it isn't heart breaking." Harkat tells her.

"It is but it's been decades since this happened. Time lessens the blow. Or whatever they say nowadays."

Affili stomps her feet and snorts at her mother. "Yeah yeah, I get it girl." Affili squeals and nuzzles Malkah's face.

Malkah grabs the griffin's head and runs her hands through the feathers. "Alright Affili. You know your mission. If anything goes wrong report back to me young lady. "

The albino crows, her head coming to rest on Malkah's shoulder. Malkah take a deep breath and touches a part of Affili's neck that sends the griffin to the ground, submissive. Harkat steps forward in surprise. "What did you do?"

"Just sending one last message." She whispers a single command in the griffin's ear and instantly the creature is up again, ready to go.

"Take care of her Darren Shan. If she is injured in anyway I will find you."

Darren looks at the mythical creature. "Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life."

Malkah gives a sad knowing smile. "I know. Go, I'll be here when you get back." She waves the griffin off.

Darren tightens the grip on his bag. "Tell Larten I left tonight." He says walking out the door with the griffin on his heels.

With one last look Affili chirps at her guardian before the door slams shut. The facade could not be held any longer. Malkah broke down completely, her heart heavy with knowledge only she knew. She slumps to her knees and puts her hands in her face. "Harkat was what I did right? What if I've doomed them to a fate worse than hell?"

The tiny person puts a hand on her shoulder, his face written with pity. "You did what you had to do. We can't ask anymore than that."

"I should have told him the truth. Now what will happen?"

"We'll see in due time. Until then we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later.


	4. All in the past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Senpai~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing sucks.

Affili flies overhead, screeching loudly. Her extended white pinions only providing some shade from the scorching sun. "Okay okay." Darren pants out heavily. "Damn it's hot."

The two had been moving for days looking for food and water to no avail. Darren was getting tired, frustrated, and overall he was losing hope rapidly. The fact that Affili kept pestering him as he tried to rest wasn't doing shit for his foul mood. She swoops down and lands beside him with a thump. "Didn't find anything?" Darren inquires.

She bows her head in shame and shakes her head. "Hey no. Don't beat yourself up." Darren comments, verbalizing his understanding.

Affili lifts her head with an apprehensive look in her eyes. Darren chortles and pats her head lightly. "Yeah I'm sure. You did your best. That's all I can ask for." And she really had been doing her best.

Affili was really helpful keeping him sane and warming up the freezing cold nights. She listens to everything he says-rants- and always looked out for him. Stretching his arms upwards, Darren licks his chapped lips. "Maybe we should stop for the night." Darren comments idly, looking down at Affili. "What do you think?"

Her ruby eyes seemed to threaten him with death if he stopped at any point. She hissed and head butted his legs, forcing him to walk farther. Giving out a shaky laugh he slowly treads forward. "I'll keep going but you have to find at least water. Deal?"

Affili grunts, her wings stretching out to their full size. Her eyes meet his with a grim look. "I'll flit to keep up again. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Satisfied with his answer, for now, the griffin launches towards the sky with one strong gust of wind. Sucking in gulps of air Darren steps forward, making sure his bag was still resting on his back. He lets out a quiet laugh and looks up at Affili. Lately she had been growing bigger and honestly Darren didn't know how to handle it. She ate more food than Darren had brought and he knew she was starving but she only ever caught food for him. It took a good minute to persuade her to eat it and even then she ate so little. Affili grunts to snap Darren out his thoughts and drops back down to the earth. In her beak is a good sized brown rabbit, the thing still struggling in her beak. "Wow. Where did you find this?"

Affili snaps the creature's neck with her beak and passes it to Darren. When he takes it she hikes forward and makes a motion to follow her. "Is it far?" Darren asks.

She pauses, tail swinging with agitation. Her whole posture seems to say 'Don't ask questions, I did what you asked, now let's go.'

Darren chuckles and grips the rabbit by the ears. "I'm sorry. Affili, will you please take me there?"

She begins to saunter once more, picking up pace when she saw Darren following her. The two trample through the forest, the sun setting through the trees, until they reached a vast pool of water. Affili plops down and gives an overjoyed look that Darren can't help but to copy. He removes his clothing and jumps into the cool water, enjoying the sensation of it. "You aren't coming in Affili?"

She shakes her head but when Darren turns his back she pounces on him playfully. "Hey! Not fair!" The two go at it, splashing water everywhere until Affili goes back to the water's edge, drained of energy. Her snowy feathers and fur is drenched with water and Darren can't help but to think to she looks like a wet cat. "What? Tired already?" Darren calls out jokingly.

She growls and lifts herself out of the water. Darren chuckles and walks closer to shore where Affili is waiting for him. When he gets close enough she shakes her body. "Come on!" Darren moans out with fake anguish.

Affili's body moves with silent laughter as she walks past Darren. "It's not that funny."

Flying upwards she drops down hard, causing more water to fall on Darren like a raincloud. "Affili! Really?" She flies higher and disappears into the sky with laughing chirrups.

Darren sits down with a thump and grins. Playing with Affili really had taken off some stress and Darren appreciates the fact. "I wonder where she's going." Darren reflects out loud.

He takes off his shirt to use as a pillow and positions himself on the ground. Fireflies light up above him, frogs sing their nightly song as the moon ascents to the sky. The hard grass scratches his back, causing Darren to shift into a more comfortable position. The stars blink in the sky as Darren closes his eyes.

Darren jumps awake to Affili's screeching and hissing. She is standing in front of him, hackles raised. She snaps her beak open and close to intimidate the threat. "Affili?" Darren asks rubbing his eyes.

Her crimson eyes meet his with trepidation and fear. She didn't know if she could destroy this formidable opponent but she could at least give Darren enough time to run. She lowers her body on the ground, muscles really to spring and attack. The menacing being in front of Affili is a man wearing all black with only his blue eyes showing through a scarf on his face. Darren reaches for his weapon but finds that it was misplaced. "Who are you?" Darren questions in an attempt to stall.

The stranger's voice is muffled and Darren can't make a word of it. The confusion must show on his face because the man finally removes his scarf from his face. "I'm hurt you don't remember me." The stranger comments with mocking sorrow.

He removes one of his gloves to show a scar in the shape of a cross. "Steve?" Darren creeps closer. "How the hell are you still alive? I saw you-"

"I thought so too. But then I woke up in the hospital with the doctors telling how lucky I was."

Darren stands up and walks to the older man. "Steve. I'm glad you're okay." Darren stares at the older man with an indescribable look on his face.

Tears prickled his eyes and Darren tries his best to blink them away. "Darren. You're my best friend." Steve comments. "I would never leave you alone like that."

Steve reaches up to touch Darren's cheek. Darren blushes and glances at the ground for his shirt. "Give me a moment."

He turns, trying to bend over for his shirt. He could feel Steve's sharp gaze run over his body. Feeling self conscious, Darren quickly slides his shirt on. Recently he had been going through the second purge and had noticed startling results. His hips had grown wider, making his once narrow shape appear more curvy. He flips his hair over his shoulder, another change that had affected him during the purge. At this point in time Darren's hair was to his elbow and growing down by the minute. He stands back up in time to see Affili yowl and snap at Steve. "What is up with your-! Griffin…?"

The creature snarls and tugs on Steve's leather pants with fury in her eyes."Hey! This cost me a fortune!"

"Affili what is the matter with you?" Darren scolds. "Steve's my friend. He isn't gonna hurt me."

She turns to look at him with a face full of fury. She looks like she is ready to kill Steve and Darren. Squawking she flashes up her wings to make herself seem bigger. "Affili!" She hisses at the two men and caws loudly.

Steve looks at her tense body and shakes his head. "It's alright. If a weird guy came up to me I would fight too." He tries to pet her but receives a heated look.

"She's sweet, really." Darren tries to explain but was stopped by a hand.

Steve slithers the leather glove back on his hand with an understanding look. "Darren, I'm serious. It's ok." The other man fingers his hair with a tiny smile. "But I do have one question. Why are you in this forest alone?"

"I need to visit somebody, that's all. Where were you heading to? Is it far from here?"

"Well to be honest," Steve rubs the back of his head. "I was hunting down a vampaneze. I took a wrong turn and ended up here." Steve says with a small chuckle.

"Vampaneze?" At the name Affili screeches with rage.

Smirking Steve crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah. I'm a hunter now, like I said I would be."

"But," Darren falters. "I thought you we suppose to kill me and Larten."

"I was but I found out all you did for me. How you came after me and became a half vampire just to save me." Steve sighs out. "You sacrificed so much."

He rubs his neck where Madam Octa had bit him years ago. "I realized I was being childish. I'm sorry Darren. I never meant to hurt you."

Darren makes a soft noise and looks at Steve's face for lies. But there were none to be found, notably there was genuine shame on his face. Something in Darren tells him to forgive Steve and Darren wants to listen but something else also screams bloody murder if he does. This was the guy who he played soccer with, the same guy who shared his hopes and dreams and in turn listened to Darren's. "I'm sorry as well." Darren quietly says, finally deciding on the matter. "I should have told you, but I was young and afraid."

Steve grabs Darren's hand with a grin. "All in the past?"

"All in the past."

The two stand there, gazing at each other before Darren clears his throat and quickly backs away. "Come on. Cirque Du Freak is in this direction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye.


	5. Nothing more than a quick fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah Darren. It is good to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty porn is shitty

"Ah Darren. It is good to see you again."

Mr. Tall looks down at Darren with an apprehensive Steve in his wake. Looking at the two Mr. Tall can see that they both were tired from their travels. "You too Mr. Tall. Is Mr. Tiny in?" Darren pats his hair down. "I have to talk to him."

His brown hair is ruined with grass and it itches like hell. Steve is no better, his blond hair now filled with streaks of dirt. "He is but I see you are in need of a bath. Please go find Evra so he can help you." Mr. Tall suggests wisely.

If he could get just get Steve alone. Then he would know what the man was up to. Darren's eyes light up with excitement. "Evra's still here? Are you serious?!"

Mr. Tall lets out a low chuckle. Hook, line, sinker. "He never left." Mr. Tall reassures.

Darren runs by the tall man in a fit of passion as he begins looking for the snake charmer. Mr. Tall watches the smaller man run off and stops his companion. "Steve."

The blond man turns and smiles, showing all his teeth. "Mr. Tall." He retorts with mock politeness.

"Desmond has requested I not interfere but I know what you are planning. If you hurt him I will not hesitate to kill you."

Steve bares his teeth. "Ah, I'm so scared. Fuck you old man."

Mr. Tall only shakes his head and lets Steve walk by. "You are trouble Steve Leopard, I hope Darren realizes it soon."

Affili snarls loudly at Steve and Mr. Tall picks her up. "Calm down child. Your mother will be here soon. For now you can stay with me."

He walks off with Affili purring on his shoulder, eyes closed with content. Steve continues to walk, searching for Darren. He finds him talking to the snake boy- _man_. It looks like the two are taking about how long Darren's hair has gotten. Steve puts on a fake smile and hopes his odor isn't too noticeable. Last time he was nearly killed by a rogue vampire because of his scent. "Darren who is this?"

Both turn to face him, with twin grins on their faces. "This is Evra. Remember the one with the snake?"

Steve nods and holds out a hand. "Steve Leonard." Steve offers him a smile that resembles a shark's.

The snake man shakes his hand in return. "Evra Von."

The two lock eyes and Evra is the first to break, looking away with a cough. "So Darren, why did you come back? I heard you were a vampire prince now, too royal for the rest of us."

Steve tenses. He had heard there was a new prince but didn't know it was Darren specifically. Damn spies never tell the whole fucking story. "I have to see Mr. Tiny. A vampire general and an another Prince requested I do so." Darren replies.

Evra shivers. "Let me guess. You want me to take you to him?" He assumes quietly.

"I would never make you do that." Darren shakes his head no. "I actually need a bath. In fact we both need one. Can you help us?" He turns to Steve who nods in response.

Evra motions for the two to follow him. "Follow me. I know a good place. Do you want somebody to cut your hair as well?"

Darren fingers his hair, a debate going on in his mind. "I do but it always grows back overnight to the same length. I don't know why."

Evra raises an eyebrow in question. "Well, follow me." He suggests.

He starts to walk and the other two follow him. As they walk by the tents they pass by old friends that either hug Darren or joke with him. Most give Steve nothing more than a glance before moving on to Darren. Truska kisses his cheek and compliments him on his hair. She looks at Steve and hugs him like he was family. She backs away with a grin. "It is good to see you again Darren. I hope you stay this time."

She turns to walk away with the wind blowing in her hair. As she leaves the trio sees a girl who runs up to Evra. "Принимаете ли Вы их в горячий источник?"

Her red hair is braided to the back of her calfs. "Да Валентина. Можете ли вы привести их некоторые полотенца? " Evra asks.

Valent nods and runs off in the direction she came. "Who is she?" Darren questions.

"She is the newest addition, the one person who can tame the Wolf man without force. She was originally supposed to have her own act with her hair, which can move on command, but Mr. Tall felt she would be better working with him."

"What language is she speaking?" Steve counters. "It sounds familiar."

Darren's eyes open wide. "She can tame him?"

He remembered how the Wolf Man bit a woman's arm off without any hesitation. How was this girl able to be around him without a fear of being eaten alive? "She speaks Russian. We know she came from Russia but we don't know if she was born there or shipped there as a baby. Mr. Tall found her with a circus that kept her in a cage until it was time for her to perform. At first she didn't talk, more than likely she was frightened. But after three years you would have never expected that she was the same girl. " Evra leads the two to cave where a hot springs is located inside at. "Hold up. Let's wait for Valentina to bring the towels."

Steve and Darren stay still as they feel the heat from the cave. Evra looks at the sky and crosses his arms. The silence is awkward and Steve is glad when the red haired girl comes running back. "Я сожалею, Эвра! Труска не может быть найден в любом месте! Мне пришлось занимать некоторые из полотенец тетушки." Valentina yells running up.

In her small arms are two fluffy towels that are the purest white Darren has seen in a long time. "Это прекрасно. Спасибо Валентину. Вы можете вернуться и играть сейчас ". Evra pats the little girl's head with a smile.

He removes the towels from Valentina's hands she is off again. "Here. Just yell of you need anything."

Evra walks off, leaving the two alone. Darren walks in the cave and Steve follows close behind. Steam floats everywhere making the two men disappear when they are half way in. Inside the cave is a huge pool that is a light blue color, with steam all around it. Darren sets his towel down and shakes his hair. "I'm so glad we're out of there!"

His clothes slips off and Darren enter the pool of water with a moan of pleasure. The hot water feels mind blowing against his skin. Darren dips his head underwater and only comes up when he needs air. By that time Steve is in the water, elbows on the floor of the cave in a relaxed pose. That was Steve, ever the cool guy. But he is farther away from Darren than he likes. Steve's blue eyes search his body with longing in his eyes. "Don't just sit there, come closer."

Darren flushes and swims forward to Steve. He stops just a couple of feet next to him. Rolling his eyes Steve grabs Darren's hair to yank him closer. "Steve! Ow!"

The hair pulling does it's job. Darren does move closer to avoid getting his hair yanked anymore, now leaving the two face to face. Steve looks at the long brown hair between his fingers with a small smile. "I like your hair this long." He admits quietly.

If Darren's face got any redder he would resemble a tomato. "Stop it. I look like a girl."

Steve's breath ghosts over Darren's lips. "So?" He presses in, kissing Darren softly.

Pushing back, Darren shudders. "Steve, you're my best friend. But I'm-" Steve cuts him off with another kiss. "S-steve we shouldn't do this…" Darren tries for the last time as Steve nips at his jaw.

"Don't even start now. You know you wanted this." Darren lifts up his neck as Steve's kisses start to trail downwards.

Darren can feel his body turning into a liquid with all the pleasure he was receiving. His body has never felt more alive than at this moment. He mewls as Steve licks and nips at all the sensitive areas on his body. "Aha, Darren," Steve chuckles. "You bruise so easily."

Looking down Darren looks at the darkening teeth marks on his chest. "Now they know you're mine." Steve slowly picks Darren up. Darren wriggles in pleasure as Steve kisses him again. Slowly Steve sets Darren on his lap, the Prince already too far gone to notice. Grinning to himself Steve pushes his hips up to Darren's waiting hole. Keening loudly Darren scratches at Steve's back as the mass enters him. "It's too much! Steve!"

Gripping Steve's shoulders with his nails Darren winces at the girth as it keeps pushing in. Steve can feel his hips thrust upward on instinct as Darren slowly relaxes. Little noises erupt from Darren's mouth as Steve shoves his way back in. Steve grins at little at Darren's noises, taking it as his cue to pick up the pace. Jamming his cock in deep Steve watches Darren's face to see if he hit the g-spot.

Bingo.

Darren cries out in bliss as Steve's member hits the spot again and again. "Steve! Oh, god, don'tstopdon'tstop!" Darren chants.

Feeling himself come close to his end, Steve bites Darren's neck in an attempt to muffle his shout. A hot liquid spurts inside Darren, making the vampire shiver. With a deep inhale of breath Steve detaches his mouth from Darren's neck. "I didn't take care of you." Steve notes while looking at Darren's straining erection.

Jerking away from Steve with a horrified look on his face, Darren fumbles for a minute. "I have to go find Mr. Tiny." Emerging from the hot springs Darren quickly grabs his clothes.

Steve watches in silence and lets the shorter man walk out of the cave with no comment. "Nothing more than a quick fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second verse same as the first.


	6. I have to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Valentina greets Darren soon after he exits the cave. "Ты закончил? " She asks quietly.

"Sorry I don't speak Russian. Do you know any english?" Darren shrugs with an apologetic smile.

The Russian girl nods slowly in understanding. "Are you done?" She asks again, her accent thick in her words. "Yes I am. Would you mind helping me with something?"

Valentina . "К сожалению мой английский не настолько хорош, но я буду рад помочь вам."

Darren raises an eyebrow in confusion, prompting Valentina to sigh in hopelessness. "I will help." She replies resigned.

The Prince gives her a wide grin. "I need help doing my hair. I usually keep it short, so I have no idea how to actually braid it."

Patting down her dress, Valentina grabs his hand. "Of course I will help." She begins walking towards the tent she calls hers.

With an awed expression Darren watches as Valentina's red hair begins to slowly travel upwards into a bun. "They weren't kidding," He muses out loudly. "Your hair's pretty cool."

Glancing back at him, Valentina blushes vividly. "Стоп, вы делаете меня краснеть." She mutters.

As the two transverse across the field Darren tries making small talk. Valentina, ever the social girl, only replies with small grunts or short lettered answers. The duo continues on until they reach a fuchsia tent with hints of gold and silver. Pulling back the flap Valentina releases Darren's hand. Inside her tent is nothing but books galore. Books upon books sit in stacks along the edge of the tent. Majority of the books are old with yellow pages and foreign letters on the covers. Stepping inside Darren observes as Valentina grabs several different things hiding behind books. "I am ready." She announces loudly.

Striding towards the girl he stands at attention. Valentina shows him a bench where he can sit on while she works. It is a old wooden bench crafted with swirled designs. "Sit." She commands with a smile.

Plopping down on the bench Darren straightens his back as Valentina runs a hand through his hair. "Прекрасные замки . Так же, как королева," Valentina exhales heavily. "Like a queen."

"What do you mean?" Darren asks, turning around. Valentina gently forces him forward again.

"В сказках королева всегда описывается как красивый монарх, умный и мощный . Я не могу помочь, но думать то же самое о вас. Может быть, ты была королевой в прошлой жизни." Valentina says, forgetting that Darren didn't speak Russian.

When man doesn't respond Valentina mentally hits herself. "I am sorry. I sometimes get carried away."

Darren waves off her apology. "It's fine Valentina. But what were you talking about?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"Nothing but a book I read. I am finished now." Valentina states, standing back to admire her work.

Darren's hair is braided into one long braid that ties around into a single bun.

As Valentina looks for loose ends she gasps at sight of the bite marks on Darren's neck. He slaps a hand over his neck to try to cover it. "Кто в России-матушке это сделал?! Это выглядит ужасно!" Valentina yelps out.

Her sharp blue eyes gaze into his for an answer. Standing quickly, Darren backs away from her hard glare. "Sorry I have to go!" He yells while scrambling for the tent's opening.

Valentina's hair jerks to life and grabs Darren's arm. "We have to treat it! It might be infected."

"Don't worry about it," Darren rips his arm from her grasp. "Thanks for braiding my hair."

The girl rushes out the tent after him. "No! You need help! Let me-!" Darren flits away, leaving Valentina in the dust.

Turning back to her home Valentina mumbles some Russian and shakes her head again. "Американские мужчины такие разные."

Pausing after she closes her tent, Darren fingers the bite mark on his neck. A sense of dread fills him as a realization dawns upon him. "I have to talk to Mr. Tiny."


	7. He won't becoming tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new pet rabbit named Noel. He is 6 weeks old now.

"Ah! Darren Shan. So glad we can finally meet again." Mr. Tiny announces with a flourished bow.

Darren frowns and crosses his arms. "I was told you could tell me what I needed to know." He states, cutting right to the chase.

"Whoever told you this was clever. Was it the little wrench Malkah?" Desmond asks, straightening his glasses.

"This isn't about her." Darren cuts in, annoyed. "I need answers, now."

Desmond looks at his watch and chuckles. "It is simple, my boy. The prophecy is about reincarnation of the once most powerful couple in the world. The vampire queen and her mate, the vampaneze king."

Darren narrows his eyes at the man's tone. "You aren't telling me everything." Darren concludes.

Laughing Desmond pockets his watch. "What is there left to tell? As most stories of romance go, they died in the end." Looking up at Darren, Mr. Tiny gets a glance at the bite mark on Darren's neck.

Practically growling in anger Mr. Tiny buttons up his coat. "Nevertheless I have told all I know now. Tell Larten he has two tries left. Use them wisely."

"Wait! What does that mean?" Darren demands with a furious expression on his face.

"That is the number of times the couple's reincarnated forms shall meet. There are only two times left before the end comes." Mr. Tiny exits the tent with a chuckle. "Good luck Darren Shan. I feel as if you will need it."

Darren exhales heavily, eyes closing in anger. He finally thought that he would discover what Malkah and Larten had been talking about. Breathing in and out for a couple of minutes Darren exits the tent with his mind in shambles. The orange sun gently lowers in the sky by the time Darren exits the tent. In the distance he can hear shouting and a deep voice reply. Strolling towards the noise Darren watches a very outraged Valentina screech at an overly calm Steve. She is yelling at him in a mix of English and Russian. "You bit Darren! Почему вы его укусить ? Это противно и может оставить неприятный шрам!"

Darren jogs over to defuse the situation. "Valentina its okay! Calm down!"

Valentina throws up her hands in frustration and stalks off in an angry huff. Her red hair rises up like angry snakes ready for combat. "Он дает мне плохое чувство. Я должен разоблачить его так Даррен не пораниться." She mutters with promise.

She makes a plan to watch the man for the next few days and see what he is really up to. But a little voice in her head objects to the idea. 'Не помешает Валентине. Он будет только принести вам неприятности.'

"It doesn't not matter!" She yells. "I do what I must!"

Other members of Cirque Du Freak turn and look at the outburst. Glancing at one another they return to work, the show tonight more important than a random tantrum. Valentina keeps on stomping until she reaches a cage. "Человек-волк? Ты проснулся?"

The hairy beast inside lets out a low snarl. "Человек-волк?"

He jumps up and grabs the bars of his cage. He roars, making Valentina wipe her face of any spit. _'What do you want?!'_ The beast bellows out.

"I missed you." Valentina admits in English. "Is that a crime?"

Wolf man reaches a clawed hand out. _'You only want something. Out with it girl.'_

"Я только хотел вашу компанию. Там были чужие здесь и один из них делает меня усталым," Valentina puts his hand to her face.

The wolf-human hybrid leans in closer. ' _Want me to kill them for you?'_ Valentina laughs gently as the breeze. _'Will you let me out tonight?'_ He asks once she sobers up.

"Не сегодня.Два может напасть на вас, если они видят вас." Valentina comments.

Wolf man puts his face close to the cage bars and Valentina kisses his nose. "Я сожалею, любовь. Чтобы восполнить его, как о я иду охотиться ваш любимый мясо."

_'That is fine. Be careful. I smelt a being on the edge of the forest.'_

"I will return soon. Wait for me Wolf-Man." With a final caress Valentina darts off into the night.

Valentina looks at the field with llamas sleeping peacefully. Llama was wolfman's favorite meat to eat. Nobody bothered to feed him this except Valentina because of how hard it was to find. So when she couldn't let him out of his cage she brought him extra meat in apology. The cycle had been going on ever since the two met each other. That was years ago and even the memories aren't that clear. The two needed each other and in turn they kept each other sane. Commanding her hair back into a bun, Valentina creeps up on a large adult llama and slits its throat with a hidden dagger. The noises it makes wakes up the other llamas who run away from the field with scared humming noises. Valentina ties a rope around its neck and begins dragging it back to Cirque Du Freak. Looking back at it she looks at it's glassy eyes with a grin. "Поцелуй длиною в вечность,Строю к тебе мосты,Знаю, ты слышишь,Хочу к тебе ближе,Где ты?" Valentina croons out in a saccharine tone.

Her voice echoes through the night so loudly that she doesn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her until the person has sprung on her. "Отстань от меня вы чертовски задницу!" She screeches with fear. "Любой, помогите! Меня изнасиловали ! Помогите!"

The two beings fall on the ground and Valentina screams out curses incoherently. "WOLF MAN!"

The other person covers her mouth and hits her in the head with a cold metal hook.

"He won't be coming tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Valentina!


	8. We were wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Release me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know

It is the wee hours of the morning when a hooded figure steps upon Cirque du Freak grounds. Ladybugs swarm around the person as they proceed forward, footsteps silent in the grass. They walk with purpose as they approach a navy blue tent with the flap halfway open. Inside is a sleeping Darren with the covers thrown everywhere. His long brown hair is everywhere, covering the ground beneath it. Slipping in with no sound, the ghostly figure hovers next to the sleeping man, not doing anything but watching. Slowly with the utmost care, a small hand reaches out to touch his forehead. Exhaling heavily Darren shifts in his sleep, surprising the person. Unfocused brown eyes open as Darren slowly wakes up. "Who…?"

Leaning in closer the ghastly figure pulls up the covers pooled around Darren's legs. "Abundans Cautela Non Nocet." Is his only response before something forces him asleep again.

The grim creature brushes the long brown strands of hair from Darren's face, trying to remember the moment. "Bellum omnium contra omnes is coming." The wight mutters with despondency.

Backing away from the Prince the shadow creature glides towards the opening once more. In the distance the wight can hear the agonizing screams of a woman. Without a final glance the figure takes off, flying towards the sound. Hands reach out from the inside of the cloak, thin wisps of turquoise flowing between the fingers. "Damnant quod non intellegunt."

The wailing abruptly cuts off by the time the wight reaches the field. Clenching their teeth in frustration the wight glides to a dead llama with its neck slit. The dark red liquid sits dripping on the ground, slowly coagulating in the cold night air. Beside the stiff carcass the grass is smashed to the soil. Wight bends over to examine the scene with a slight tilt of their head. "Esse quam videri. Haec olim meminisse iuvabit." Sighing heavily wight cups their hands, letting the swarm of ladybugs engulf their palms.

"In manus tuas commendo spiritum meum. Now Go, Follow Them." The ladybeetles take off at the command, their small bodies blending into the night.

Darren slowly opens his eyes when he hears an annoying buzzing coming from beside his ear. He turns to face the owner of the sound only to find that it was a bright red ladybeetle, its wings only a black blur. Blinking at it Darren turns over only to find it in his face again, it's beady black eyes staring at him. "Ok…" Darren carefully draws out. "Weird."

Extending a finger to the insect it gracefully lands on it with a careful tucking of it's wings. "How did you get in here? Did someone send you?"

The ladybeetle taps the large finger with its leg twice before flying off to the flap of the tent. Mentally shrugging Darren sits up, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I should go see how Steve's doing. It was rude of me to run off like that."

"I agree. I know your mother taught you manners." A familiar voice calls out. "After all she did teach both of us."

Freezing up Darren can feel himself sweat nervously as a recognizable head of blonde hair enter his tent. Feeling the bite mark on his neck throb Darren quickly uses his hair to hide it. "Steve." The Prince stands abruptly with a frown. The hunter gives his "friend" a lopsided smirk. "Darren."

An awkward silence engulfs the closed space as the duo watches the other. To be honest Darren didn't know what he was waiting for. His mind was screaming for him to run from Steve but his body held him in place. What happened next was something that still gives Darren shivers. Steve unhooks the tent flap, letting the cloth fall to the ground. It effectively shields them from the outside world. It only a few seconds before Darren's whole world was set off kilter once more.

And as they say, the rest is history.

It was two weeks later when Steve finally left to go meet up with some of his fellow hunters. Steve had offered to take Darren with him but Darren politely declined. When he refused Darren pretended not to see the hurt look in Steve's eyes. "I gotta head back home. Maybe we can meet up again in a city or something." Darren says, trying to quell the rising blush he felt.

Sending a devious smirk Darren's way, Steve kisses Darren's hand. "Or something. Watch yourself Darren. With you trouble is never far away."

With those strange yet endearing words the two departed, with a slight hope in their minds. It wasn't love just _yet_ , Darren mused, but it might be one day.

"Infinitus est numerus stultorum." Wight mutters out.

Seated comfortably in a large oak tree with ladybeetles swarming the trunk around them, Wight listens as on of the insects conveys a message. "Mala Ipsa Nova." Wight groans in agitation before leaping off the tree towards the ground.

The soft whispers of the ladybugs follow them as Wight takes off into the forest. "Es certus?"

The ladybug who had been Darren's companion for over two weeks buzzes in Wight's ear in response. _Of course_ , they whisper with annoyance, _I was there. He complains about headaches all the time. You don't think so, do you?_

Sprinting towards the Circus, Wight refuses to answer. They didn't know what to think. On one hand they were glad that such a thing was occurring, but at the same time they-

"Heus!" Came the shocked cry from Wight as a large pair of hands caught them. "Dimitte Me!"

The hands only tighten to ensure the Wight couldn't scramble away. "We were wondering when you would get here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who it is.


	9. He began to sob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a dam finally cracking open, his hot tears ran down his face as he wailed. “It’s too much Truska! I can’t do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live. 
> 
> I LIVE.
> 
> So like, this is honestly just filler. I didn't realize it until I was done writing. Welp here we go.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,  _ Hibernius _ .” 

“I wish you wouldn’t sneak through my circus,  _ Zipphora _ .” 

Malkah cringes at the name and leans on the table. Her brown eyes glare at the huge man in front of her. The two stare each other down before Malkah rolls her eyes.“I had the whole thing planned out too.” She looks at Mr. Tall as he sets a teacup down in front of the vampire. 

“You know, as well as I, that notion was impossible. Especially since He came and went.” Mr. Tall sips the tea with a hum. 

Malkah could only nod as she plops three cubes of sugar in her cup. Swirling her finger inside the porcelain, she watches the tea leaves at the bottom rise up. “Darren could possibly be-”

 

“I know.”

 

“What can we do? I need to report back to the Princes and if they find out…” She drifts off with a pained look. “I hate lying to Mika.”

Placing down his cup Mr. Tall folds his hands over. “We will wait. If he is then we will assist him but you know we cannot interfere.” There is a sense of finality to his tone that has Malkah holding any retorts. 

 

“Fine.”

 

\----

\----

 

Darren wipes his nose with the tissue that Truska helpfully provided. “This is the fifth day this has happened Darren. Are you sure you are fine?”

“Show Time in twenty minutes!” Mr. Tall’s echoing voice vibrates through the whole Cirque, prompting the workers to hustle.

Blotting the tissue against his nose, Darren watches as the tissue comes back red. “Yeah, I feel okay most of the time. I just get a bit dizzy before each nosebleed.”

“How long have the nosebleeds,” Turska drifts off, unsure how to proceed. “How long has this been going on?” 

Darren shrugs weakly. “A few weeks-” Darren pauses when Truska hands him another tissue. “Thanks.” 

Truska sits down next to Darren, her long brown legs crossing. Around them the members of Cirque du Freak rush around to finish the preparations for the night. “Darren. I am worried about you. First Valentina goes missing now this. Is this even common for a vampire?” Truska’s eyes reflect the worry in her statement as she runs a hand through Darren’s long hair. 

After Darren gave up on cutting it, it finally stopped growing at his waist. But that was when the nosebleeds started coming along with the dizziness. Reflecting this quietly Darren lets Truska massage his scalp before answering. “I’ve heard of Vampires having nosebleeds but it was during their aging period. Most of the time it doesn’t happen.” 

Truska’s eyes sharpen with suspicion. “You need to go back to Vampire Mountain then. We don’t need a dead prince in our hands.” 

Darren can feel his body tighten as Truska’s words cut him. “I already had a message sent to Mr. Crepsley. He should be here soon.” 

Maybe it was Darren’s hurt expression but Truska quickly apologizes. “Darren, you are my son. I only want what is best for you.”

Smiling weakly at her Darren blinks away the burning sensation in his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” He admits, still slightly hurt. 

Truska was blunt, that was who she was, but Darren couldn’t help but to feel the sting of her words. Of course she didn’t want him here, he was nothing more than a liability to the Cirque. He was being weak and childish. The burning sensation only gets worse as Truska wraps her arms around him. “I know you’re right, but I-” Choking on his words Darren balls his fists up. “I-I”

Darren can feel the hot tear streak down his face. It was too much, from Steve leaving to the excessive tiredness and nosebleeds. Darren couldn’t handle it.

 

He began to sob.

 

It was like a dam finally cracking open, his hot tears ran down his face as he wailed. “It’s too much Truska! I can’t do this!”

Truska, sweet motherly Truska, only holds him tighter, whispering soothing words. She needed no explanation, having gone through the same explosion herself. “I know.”

  
  


\----

\-----

 

The show went off without a single hitch. Every act was on time and the audience enjoyed the show with magic and wonder on their faces. Darren, along with the rest of the Cirque, gives a flourished bow. Mr. Tall removes his hat and holds it to his chest. “We thank you all of coming! Good Night!” 

As the crowd exits with excited murmurs and smiles, Darren can feel his head spinning. “Again?” He asks before collapsing. 

“Darren! Shit, somebody get tissues!” Evra holds Darren’s limp body while Merla pinches Darren’s nose. The other members of the Cirque crowd around Darren’s body, all concerned for the vampire. Mr. Tall reaches for him with a pointed frown. “Stand Back!” 

Gently handling Darren’s body, Mr. Tall pulls him closer to his chest. “Back to work! The stands don’t clean themselves!”      

As the members disperse The Vons and Truska linger with worry written on their faces. Truska is the first to speak up. “I have seen this before with my kind. Is he?”

 

“Yes. I’m afraid so.”

 

Truska grimaces as Evra and Merla share a look. “What’s going on? What’s wrong with Darren?” Shancus demands.

His snake narrows her golden eyes in response to his mood. “Shancus. Calm down.” Merla scolds.

She reaches out to pacify him only to have her hand slapped away. “No! This isn’t Normal! Vampires aren’t supposed to have nose bleeds or get dizzy. Vampires aren’t supposed to faint! I don’t understand-” Shancus’s body sags as Evra holds him close. “Is he dying?”

Mr. Tall shifts Darren into a more comfortable position before looking at Shancus. “Darren’s body is changing. Now if it is for the better that is up to anyone. Truska.” The bearded woman looks up. “Come with me. I will need your assistance.”

Shancus looks like he wants to argue but his parents hold him back. Darren’s eyes flutter open, confused about his surroundings. “Truska, come.”

Mr. Tall walks out with Truska on his heels into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is true. Darren is so. About 10 weeks in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end huh? Good job now drop a Kudos or a comment and nobody gets a definite hiatus. *giggles and continues to write* I'm just kiddin!


End file.
